Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data-storage device, and in particular to a data-storage device capable of skipping bad column according to bad column data sets.
Description of the Related Art
Flash memory is a type of non-volatile memory which can be electronically erased or re-written. It is mainly used in memory cards, USB flash devices, eMMC and solid-state disks, for the transportation of information between computer devices and digital products.
The flash memory includes a plurality of blocks, and each of the blocks has a plurality of pages arranged to store data. The minimum erase unit of flash memory is a block, and the minimum write unit of flash memory is a page. Certain columns of the flash memory may be inaccessible due to particles or mask defects in manufacturing. These are referred to as bad columns.